Motherly Instincts
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Because mothers know best. — NarutoSakura.
1. Motherly Instincts

Because we're all feeling depressed after the SasuSaku and NaruHina news. Even so, I'm still going down with the ship that has obeyed all laws of logic. In order to cheer you all up since I'm in no better state either, here's some fluffy NaruSaku to hopefully brighten up your day. Never give up hope! And never go back on your word! If you ship NaruSaku, you ship it till the very end!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>There was only one person in the entire universe who could reduce her to the pathetic state of a ripened tomato, and that person had to be the one person who brought her into the shinobi world, her <em>mother<em>. Unfortunately for her, her mother also happened to possess the innate ability all mothers had to make their children die from embarrassment. It seemed as though she had been utilising her supernatural abilities more often, now that Sakura had grown into a fine young woman. Take now for instance; Sakura had returned home after another gruelling mission with Team Seven when–

"So have you told Naruto yet?" Came the teasing voice of one Mebuki Haruno from the couch. The kunoichi was sitting with a leg crossed over her thigh and a cup of coffee in her hand, as she watched her daughter pause midway in the lounge room in surprise.

Sakura mechanically turned her head to face her smug mother as she tried overcoming the initial shock of the question. "What?" She spluttered in surprise, her mind becoming frazzled with incoherent thoughts.

Mebuki raised an eyebrow. "Have you told Naruto about your feelings for him yet?" She clarified, seeing as though her pink haired daughter didn't seem to understand. Sakura's mouth hung agape slightly as her brows furrowed in both confusion and stupefaction. _How did she know?_ Her inner asked with a furious blush as she tried keeping a cool facade.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she tried playing off casually, hoping that her mother would drop the topic. But Mebuki was as stubborn as a mule; after all, she was the one whom Sakura inherited her stubborn personality from.

"You like him don't you? Sakura, I'm your mother, and a woman too. I know these things," She pointed out as she hid a smug smirk. From the way Sakura was acting, her suspicions had been confirmed right. All that was needed now was for her to give the girl a little push in the right direction.

Sakura bit her lip, a surrendered sigh hanging on her lips. Her mother was right, she did indeed possess feelings for her blond haired teammate. After all the times they had spent together and after seeing the sincerity of his feelings, it was becoming a lot harder to deny her own mutual feelings. So, she had decided to give in one day to the overwhelming feelings, and she soon found herself feeling rather regretful that she hadn't acknowledged them sooner. Who knew that being in love with Naruto would feel so great? It wasn't anything like her previous love for Sasuke who always made her feel more antagonised that she felt loved. She appreciated the change in circumstances and the fact that the boy she fell in love with would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

Mebuki noticed the look of contemplation and resignation on her daughter's face and she couldn't help but let a gentle motherly smile grace her lips. She was just growing up so fast it made her feel so very proud. She was happy for her; after all the pain she had seen the Uchiha boy bring her, Mebuki was thankful that Sakura had met someone like Naruto, someone who loved her unconditionally. It was what she deserved after all. Plus, they would make such cute babies.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence.

Mebuki's smile turned into a sly smirk, causing Sakura to become wary at her mother's reaction. "You didn't do very well at hiding them Sakura. I noticed that you began talking about Naruto more often and you'd often have a big smile on your face whenever he was mentioned," she answered slyly as Sakura turned a rich shade of scarlet. _Was she really that obvious?_ She couldn't help but ask herself as she bit her lip. Mebuki noticed the look of disbelief on her face as she pieced things together.

"Sakura, I'm not just any other person out there, I'm your _mother_. You can't hide things like this from me," she reinstated as Sakura jumped at her mother's sudden intrusion.

She sighed in resignation as she dragged her feet to sit with her mom on the couch, considering that it didn't seem as though this conversation would end any time soon. As soon as Sakura had slumped onto the couch, Mebuki began her long inquisition on her daughter's love life. It was most definitely a moment in her young life she'd like to forget.

"How long have you liked him?" She asked interestedly, her eyes brimming with curiosity. From the way she was looking at her right now, Sakura knew she had no chance of escaping and reluctantly decided to answer. Maybe her mom would be able to give her some advice. After all, mothers knew best, right?

"I'm not sure mom. But I think I've liked him for a while now," she answered truthfully. It was true, she really did have no idea when she had started to like Naruto romantically. All she knew was that she was in love with him which was the only thing that mattered.

Mebuki almost frowned. That was nothing to go off by. She needed specifics, like dates, times and any extra information she could get her hands on. If she wanted to get her obviously stubborn daughter to take the initiative, she needed any sort of information which would allow her to formulate a well thought out plan. It was a hidden trait of hers; what many people didn't know was that she herself was a hopeless romantic. She could see herself in Sakura and she could see Naruto in Kizashi, which was one of the main reasons why she believed they would suit each other. And since Kushina wasn't alive anymore, it meant that _she_ had to be the one to bring their children together.

"Then why do you like Naruto?" Mebuki asked bluntly, hoping this question would hit the jackpot.

When Sakura began blushing deeper that she had been before, she knew for certain that she had indeed hit jackpot; which meant that she needed to keep her memory and ears sharp so that she could memorise every single detail her daughter was about to reveal. "I-I don't know mom. He's just Naruto," she stuttered out as nonchalantly as she could. She didn't want to reveal her true thoughts about Naruto, especially to her mother. Who knows how awkward the conversation would get.

This time Mebuki really did frown, as she became irritated with Sakura's bland answer. She really didn't seem to want to tell her anything. It felt as though she were trying to suck out the juice out of a lemon now, except now she had to squeeze extra hard to get the juice out.

"Sakura, just tell me. We're mother and daughter aren't we? So isn't it normal to talk about things like these?" She pointed out cleverly.

Sakura reluctantly nodded. That was true. It was usually the mother whom daughters would go to for advice, especially advice concerning the heart. Maybe it was because of their experience or maybe it was because of their high standards that you can't help but want them to approve of your lover.

"Okay mom fine. I like Naruto because he makes me feel good. Naruto makes me feel as though I'm really the person he envisions me to be. He says I'm beautiful, smart and kind, and by hearing it from him I can't help but believe it also. He makes me feel beautiful, even though I think there are other girls more beautiful than me. I already know I'm smart because he's just such an idiot sometimes that it's hard to believe he comes up with all these unpredictable battle strategies," she rambled fondly, not noticing the way Mebuki's lips began to curve upward in joy.

"It doesn't have to do with why I like him anymore. I treated him so horribly in the past that there isn't a time that I just want to turn back time and fix everything. And every time I want to apologise for the hardships I've put him through, he always stops me midway, saying stupid stuff like how he doesn't blame me and how it's all okay. Sometimes I just wished that Naruto would let me lend him a shoulder for once. He's always saving me and making me feel better that I want to do the same thing for him. I want to save him and I want to protect him too. I want to become someone he can trust with his whole heart and become his biggest supporter.

"I just wished that idiot would stop with the strong act and let down his defences sometimes. He doesn't have to be strong for me or for any of us. He's human just like us and he's not carrying the whole world on his shoulders but he thinks he does. Naruto's still burdened by that promise I made to him when I was still fawning over Sasuke-kun that I can't help but feel guilty all the time. I've said to him that it's okay and that he doesn't have to fulfil the promise we made but that idiot never goes back on his word. It's his ninja way isn't it? But even though he's stupid and reckless and just such an idiot sometimes, I love him.

"I love the way he calls just me 'Sakura-chan' and he says it so fondly that I can hear the love in his voice. I love the way he gets a big goofy grin on his face when I offer to feed him or if I do something nice for him. I love my effect on him because sometimes, I just can't believe that someone would react that way just because of me. I didn't think I was _that_ special to someone that they would make such reactions but I guessed wrong because apparently Naruto feels that way. I regret not returning his feelings back sooner mom. There's just so many things I wished I could change so that I'd end up falling for Naruto first instead of Sasuke-kun," Sakura finished, deep feelings of regret and sorrow painting her face.

Mebuki looked at her daughter consolingly. She was overjoyed when she heard off all the things Naruto had done for her but seeing Sakura so down in the dumps because of all the regrets consumed her. No one could fight fate, nor could they fight love. It just so happened that maybe Sakura was supposed to fall for Sasuke first so that when she finally fell for Naruto, she would have realised the change in their dynamics and how well they truly fit.

She placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder as she drew the girl in for a hug, gently patting her on the back as she felt Sakura's tears fall. She whispered words of comfort, rocking her back in forth as she poured all her motherly love in one small hug. "Shh, Sakura. There's no need to be sad about anything. Just be glad that you met Naruto in the first place. After all, could you imagine your life without him?"

Sakura looked up into the gentle face of her mother, her eyes red and slightly puffy from the tears. She shook her head earnestly; she honestly could not imagine a life without Naruto. It would feel so empty and incomplete, like she wouldn't feel happy anymore. He taught her so much and gave her so much warmth that she was eternally grateful for his existence in her life.

"Exactly Sakura. The past may have happened but look to the future and to the present. They haven't happened yet so do everything you can now so that you won't live with regrets later," she advised wisely. Sakura nodded weakly, understanding her mother's words and wanting to heed her advice.

Seeing as though Sakura was still feeling a little saddened, Mebuki decided to lighten the mood by popping another sly question that was sure to make her blush. "So are you going to tell him yet? I can't wait forever Sakura. I'm growing old and I still haven't gotten my three grandchildren yet."

As expected, Sakura blushed a deep shade of red as soon as she was able to process her mother's words. Grandchildren? Just the very thought of having children with Naruto made her blush into the next century. She couldn't help the fuzzy feeling that was building up in her stomach.

"Mom!" Sakura complained, pulling away from her arms and looking away in embarrassment. Mebuki chuckled at her daughter's antics, glad to see her back to normal.

"But seriously Sakura. Are you going to tell him of your feelings yet? You better do something soon. I know that a certain Hyuga has her eyes set on him too," Mebuki remarked slyly, nudging her daughter teasingly.

The pink haired kunoichi pouted. She was fully aware of Hinata's feelings for Naruto and couldn't help but feel a little jealous and disheartened. Maybe Naruto did deserve someone like Hinata, but the selfish desires within her argued no. Naruto has wanted her from the very beginning that it was only fair that she gave him what he wanted. Though, she better be quick about it because who knows what could happen.

"Okay fine mom. I'll tell him now," she said resolutely, a determined look flashing through her eyes. Mebuki smiled proudly, happy that she was finally getting a move on. As Sakura made her way to out on her shoes again, Mebuki could help but call out, "Don't beat around the bush this time Sakura. Remember the grandchildren!"

* * *

><p>"So you <em>didn't<em> bring me out here to treat me to ramen?" The nine tails jinchuuriki asked his pink haired companion. They were standing on the bridge where they would normally gather as Team Seven but this time it was only the two of them alone.

Sakura had immediately set off to finding Naruto after the little chat she had with her mother and after she had come to her resolution. She was determined more than ever to tell the blond about her mutual feelings for him and how she'd like to move into the next step of their relationship. Of course these things couldn't happen if she couldn't find him first so she took the liberty of going to Ichiraku's first in hopes of finding the boy she was looking for.

Strangely enough, he was not there as opposed to how he usually was after they finished a mission. Slightly surprised but not deterred, Sakura decided to go straight to his home where she was positive he would be. As she confirmed her suspicions, the medic nin caught sight of him just as he was about to close the front door.

Running as fast as she could, Sakura was able to stop the door from closing with her foot, surprising Naruto at the sudden intrusion. When he first realised that it was her who had stopped his door from closing, the reaction plastered on his face was priceless. His eyeballs had literally bulged out of their eye sockets as his mouth hung open like a gaping fish, his fingers pointing at her in shock.

"S-S-Sakura-chan! What are you–"

Before he could continue his shout of surprise, Sakura had taken him by the wrist and literally dragged him out of his home, causing him to stumble after her as he tried steadying himself and keeping up with her brisk walking. Wherever she was taking him, he only hoped that they were alone this time. He really didn't want to have Kakashi-sensei or Sai or Sasuke raining on his parade.

Soon enough they had reached their destination in which the first thing Naruto could blurt out was ramen. Of course being Naruto, this was a natural occurrence for him however Sakura was not in the mood right now for his idiotic antics. This situation was so extremely important that she could not afford to stuff it up.

But Naruto didn't seem to understand that because after she had said 'No' twice to the idea of ramen, he brought it back up again. Was it just her, or was Naruto just _that_ obsessed with ramen? Or maybe she had just dragged him out on an empty stomach and she was now receiving the consequences for it.

"For the last time Naruto, _no._ Did I even mention ramen at all when I dragged you here?" Sakura refuted exasperatedly, resisting the temptation to punch him in the face.

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner. "Sorry Sakura-chan. It's just that I haven't eaten yet so I'm a bit hungry," he explained before a loud rumbling sound came from the depths of his stomach.

Sakura couldn't help but lightly smile at his antics; even though he was such a goofball sometimes, it was what made him Naruto, and she liked him for being Naruto. "Sorry about that Naruto. I promise I'll treat you after I tell you something," Sakura began, immediately capturing his attention.

She seemed so shy all of a sudden as she kept looking down, avoiding eye contact and her eyes focused on her shoes. What had reduced his Sakura-chan to such a state he couldn't help but wonder. It was slightly worrying him though. Whenever she acted like this, something was always wrong, and it either concerned him or Sasuke.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked curiously, patiently waiting for a reply.

It was then that Sakura looked up to meet his gaze, a light pink blush staining her cheeks. She averted her emerald eyes from him but that didn't stop Naruto from admiring her blushing face. Whenever she blushed, he couldn't help but become speechless at how much prettier she looked, though she was always pretty. It was rare for him to see her blush for him. Usually she blushed for Sasuke, so what could this mean?

Before Naruto had a chance to respond, Sakura couldn't take the pressure anymore with her mother's words echoing in her brain. Her preoccupation with repeating the same phrase her mother had said caused her to unintentionally blurt out, "My mom wants grandchildren!"

When she had finally comprehended what she had said, Sakura slapped two palms to her mouth as she looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks flaming furiously. She could not believe she had just blurted such a thing out. What would Naruto think of her? Maybe he'd think she was some sort of pervert because of that perverted mind of his. The medic nin felt as though she would die from embarrassment any minute now and desperately hoped to run away and hide in a corner. Though her body wouldn't respond to her mind's signal as she stayed glued to the spot, waiting for Naruto's reaction.

To say Naruto was just shocked was an understatement. He was feeling a flurry of emotions, ranging from stupefaction to joy to doubt and finally to downright confusion. Why was Sakura-chan telling him this? Was she trying to insinuate something? Though he didn't want to keep his hopes up, thinking that her words were concerning Sasuke instead of him. After all, Sasuke was the one she loved, right?

"I-I didn't mean to say that! I-I just I don't know what came over me and well, please forget I ever said anything okay," Sakura finally sputtered out, seeing as though Naruto wasn't responding anytime soon. She didn't want to see his disgusted face nor his accusatory stares. It was better that she took the lead and covered it up so that he didn't have to worry.

Naruto shook his head however, "I can't forget that Sakura-chan. I remember everything you say to me so I can't forget so easily."

She bit her lip. Trust Naruto to do something like that. It was part of his nature when it came to topics regarding her.

"So uh, what did you mean by your mom wanting to have grandchildren?" Naruto brought up again, this time sporting his own light pink blush. Just talking about babies with Sakura made him feel a little giddy inside.

Sakura blushed, looking away again as she tried searching for a suitable response. Her mind reeled for answers until she gave up searching, deciding to just tell him the truth in order to make things easier for herself. "Just like what I said, she wants grandchildren. She wants three to be exact," she replied in her best nonchalant tone.

"Three huh? That's quite a bit of grandkids," he remarked offhandedly, his mind flourishing with thoughts of having three kids with Sakura. One would inherit his hair, the other her eyes and the youngest his brashness.

She silently nodded in agreement. _Three_ kids? She didn't even think she'd be able to get _one_ at this rate. "Yeah, she's always wanted a lot, though three isn't that many compared to five."

"Yeah, five kids would be a little too much," though he really wouldn't mind.

An awkward silence passed as Sakura became flurried with her frazzled thoughts and Naruto became absorbed with his wild imagination. "But why are you telling me this Sakura-chan?" He finally asked after collecting his thoughts.

Sakura averted her gaze away from him, biting her lip in contemplation. What should he tell him? The truth? Well it was now or never, wasn't it?

With a deep breath, she faced Naruto head on, her emerald eyes locking into his sapphire ones. "Because the father my mom wants for her grandchildren is you," she confessed sincerely, "and I want you as the father too."

The light pink on her cheeks became more prominent as she gazed into the eyes of the man she loved, trying to pour all her sincerity and love into one gaze. Sakura kept her eyes locked on him as she made a move to step closer, boldly pulling his shirt toward her. Before Naruto could fully comprehend the situation, he felt a pair of soft lips pressing on his own, trying to communicate a flurry of love, sincerity and warmth within one small kiss.

He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of Sakura's lips on his after taking almost half a minute to finally realise what was happening. Sakura-chan, the girl he has had a crush on for most of his life was now kissing him out of her own accord. His beloved Sakura-chan was finally reciprocating his own romantic feelings.

Sakura never knew that Naruto's lips were _that_ soft; she had always thought that they would be a little chapped since he ate ramen all day and was always out in the hot sun. But as she expected, she felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of stomach that was growing as it flooded into her whole entire being. Kissing Naruto was a dream come true and she couldn't be happier.

When they finally pulled away, Naruto had a dazed look on his face as Sakura lightly giggled at him, beaming in pride at her effect on him. Her influence was really _that_ strong it seemed. The pink haired kunoichi pressed a finger to her lips, remembering the feeling of Naruto's lips on hers. He tasted like ramen even though he hadn't eaten yet; it showed just how much he ate on a daily basis.

He finally overcame his dazed state as he looked at her in surprise, the kiss and her confession still fresh in his mind. "Sakura-chan... That was–"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Shh, you don't have to say anything Naruto. I know already," she said brightly, a loving smile gracing her lips. Naruto's mouth quirked into a goofy smile of his own as he gazed down at her with warmth.

"I'm your girlfriend now so don't even bother asking," Sakura interjected when she had pulled her finger away. The boy was beginning to form some words she thought she could have predicted.

Naruto shook his head, a playful smile playing on his lips. "I wasn't going to ask about that Sakura-chan. I was going to ask you about the thing you said about wanting me to be the father of your kids," he said slyly, watching the girl blush furiously at his words. He felt overjoyed that he could finally evoke some of the reactions Sasuke used to be able to trigger except this time, the feelings behind them were stronger than before.

"What about it?" She asked, trying to play it cool.

His smirk grew wider. "When do we start?"

Before he knew it, he was being punched backwards by an incredible force into the direction of some trees. His back hit the tree trunk as he slid down, rubbing his face to massage the oncoming bruise.

Sakura looked both irritated and embarrassed as she dusted off her fists, walking into the direction of the blond. "You idiot!" She seethed when she was in hearing range as Naruto looked up to gaze into her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that Sakura-chan! I was just trying to ask when you want the kids. After marriage? Or when we're dating?"

This popped a vein in the side of her neck as she cracked her knuckles. "You're still insinuating the same things you idiot!"

"But you're the one who mentioned kids in the first place Sakura-chan!" He protested, inching back further into the trunk.

Sakura had the decency to blush, but not before punching Naruto through another fifty odd trees.

Mebuki sighed in the distance, having spied on the two after Sakura went out. Though she had successfully gotten the two together, it seemed that getting the grandchildren she'd always wanted would take another decade or so.

"But I'm growing old."


	2. It's About Time

Someone requested for a sequel for this and I decided to write it. After all, I'm sure we're all needing some NaruSaku fluff right about now. So here's an extra addition to keep the NaruSaku fandom alive. If anyone here wants some more NaruSaku fluff, feel free to drop a request. I'll be glad to write some fluff to cheer you all up.

Btw, the sequel's a bit choppy here and there but it's all in chronological order. Oh and I just wanted to add that a special someone is making their appearance here. Keep strong guys!

* * *

><p>Sakura was beginning to think that she had brought Naruto over too much, because from the way her mother was acting, it seemed that she had somehow inherited the boy's astounding persistence and determination. She just didn't seem to give up, especially when it came to fulfilling her goal of having three grandchildren before she passed away. Being ninjas and all, any day was termed as being one's possible last and as such, Mebuki stated from time and time again that she might die before she got to see those three grandchildren they owed her.<p>

"Have you done the deed yet?" She asked Sakura as soon as she returned from another date with Naruto, the pink haired girl scowling at her mother in embarrassment as she walked past her. It appeared that every single time she returned home after spending time with Naruto, she just had to ask the same damned question.

Sakura let out an aggravated sigh. "Of course not mom! We've only been dating for what, just over three weeks? Why would we do that so early on in our relationship? And shouldn't you be discouraging this sort of thing instead?" She retorted snappily, having had enough of her mother's antics.

This same occurrence had been happening a lot lately, such as that one time when Sakura first brought home Naruto to meet her parents as her boyfriend. It had gone smoothly at first, the blond having surprisingly gotten along well with both her mother and father, especially her father whom both shared similar characteristics. Her father pulled off some of his lame dry jokes again, to which Naruto disbelievingly laughed at. She had thought that he would have been put off by the jokes her dad told but no, he actually laughed at them and made up his own too, such as one of those ridiculous 'knock knock' jokes.

She was amazed at how well Naruto just seemed to click into her family. It was like he had become a son that her parents never had, and as such it couldn't help but make her smile fondly. Even if Naruto's parents weren't alive anymore, she felt that her parents would readily accept him with open arms as their own child. The boy had a family in her own, and she couldn't help but want to actually make it official by marrying him some day. _Sakura Uzumaki_, it had a special ring to it that she could never erase it from her memory. She would accept his last name any day.

Though things had gone smoothly for the first half, her mom just had to bring up the topic of grandchildren again. This evoked many blushes from both Naruto and Sakura, both of whom ended up having to be seated on the couch in front of Mebuki and Kizashi as they were given the dreaded talk of birds and bees. To say it was an uncomfortable experience was the understatement of the century. It was downright mortifying that Sakura swore that she needed to bleach her mind clean in order to erase all things discussed between the four of them that night.

Mebuki crossed her arms with an indiscernible pout. "But you guys are the youth of society. I would've expected things to have changed in your generation, seeing as how your peers seem to be more blatant with their affectionate displays. And no Sakura. Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean I have to discourage it. Why should I? I need the grandchildren after all," she explained in nonchalance, ignoring her daughter's snappy tone.

The medic nin let out a loud groan in exasperation, plopping down onto the couch wearily. "What is it with you and grandchildren mom? Why do you want them so much?"

"Because I miss having babies to look after. After you grew up so fast, it's getting a little lonely in the house since you're always on missions. I miss seeing little tots running around the house now that you're an adult. It brings me back memories," came her earnest reply. Sakura was slightly surprised at the truthful answer from her mom. She could hear the longing in her voice and it made her feel guilty, considering that she had begun to grow distant from her lately.

Sakura inwardly sighed. Maybe she should give what her mother wanted. Though, it would take a while considering that she still believed in intercourse after marriage. She was sure that Naruto would agree seeing as though the boy was at her beck and call. "Okay fine mom. I'll try to get a move on with this dream of yours. But it's not happening until years later," she answered resolutely.

Mebuki frowned but agreed nonetheless. As long as she was guaranteed grandchildren, nothing else mattered to her. "Remember to not use contraception okay."

"Mom!"

* * *

><p>Naruto watched his girlfriend pace around his apartment, her face deep in thought as she bit on her lip as a sign of frustration. He had wondered what had caused her to become so tense and was afraid to say anything, in fear that she would smash his face in again. But even so, he was concerned for the girl. He had never seen her look so antsy before.<p>

"Is everything alright Sakura-chan?" He asked gently, hoping that she wouldn't react too severely to his intrusion.

Sakura stopped abruptly in the middle of the room as her head snapped toward Naruto, causing the boy to unintentionally flinch. She was now giving him a rather calculative stare, carefully scrutinising him as Naruto felt perspiration build up on his forehead. Why was she looking at him like that? He had never been the self-conscious type, never caring about the way he looked but with Sakura looking at him so intensely, he felt as though he was underdressed or something.

"What do you think our kids would look like Naruto?" She asked bluntly, her expression unreadable.

Naruto's throat felt dry as he felt as though the room was suddenly heating up. He pulled on his collar, trying to get some of the cool wind to cool the rapidly rising temperatures he felt. "Ah, what makes you ask that Sakura-chan?" He asked nervously.

She glared at him, causing the jinchuuriki to flinch. "Just answer the question Naruto."

"Ah, well, if it's a boy he'd probably look a lot like me I think. He'd have blond hair and he'd love ramen just like his father," he answered, watching for her reaction. Seeing that she still had that same unreadable expression on her face, he continued. "He'd also want to be Hokage and he'd never give up!"

At that Sakura let out a small scoff but her lips had curved into a fond smile. "I asked you what he'd _look_ like, not his personality and future aspirations," she scolded in a loving manner.

He grinned sheepishly to himself. "Sorry about that Sakura-chan, but if you want to know more about what he'd look like, he'd have your eyes and your nose," he replied earnestly.

She cocked her head to the side. "My nose?" She asked, pointing to her nose.

Naruto nodded. "I like your nose. It's cute."

A light pink blush painted her cheeks as she looked away from Naruto in embarrassment. She still wasn't used to all the compliments Naruto seemed to always want to drown her in. He was nowhere near being the romantic guy she had always dreamed of having but even so, he was still quite the charmer when he wanted to be.

Naruto grinned at her reaction. He still loved the fact that he was now able to evoke such pretty blushes and responses from her. It meant that he had truly left his mark on her.

"But if it's a girl, she would take just after you. She'd be a mini Sakura-chan but she'd have my eyes," he continued, with a newfound confidence. He found that he quite liked talking about the future kids he would have with Sakura, and since she was encouraging him, it made him all the more happier.

"You have really thought this through haven't you?" She muttered in awe. It made her giddy inside to see that Naruto seemed just as enthusiastic as she was when it came to their future children.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Not really Sakura-chan. It's actually kinda easy imagining our kids," he answered truthfully. It really was though; for some odd reason, Naruto could easily imagine the appearances of their future kids and he wasn't even the most imaginative person out there.

The kunoichi had to nod in agreement. Now that she thought about it, it was actually quite easy imagining the kids she would have with Naruto. She didn't know how this had come to be but it just did, and now she couldn't help but want the fantasies to become reality. Though it was too early for that, she argued.

"But why were you asking this all of a sudden Sakura-chan? Did something happen?"

She bit her lip. Should she tell him? It did involve him after all. But it was so embarrassing, especially since it was her mother who had literally forced her into such a situation. "You know my mom Naruto. It was my mom's fault again. She kept asking me about her grandchildren and when they would ever be making an appearance in the world," she sighed exasperatedly.

He blushed when he realised what she had just said. Ah, it was his future mother-in-law's fault huh? He should've expected that from the very beginning. He had after all, begun to notice the persistence and enthusiasm the woman held when it came to them having offspring. After that whole birds and bees talk, he swore that he would never look at that woman in the same way again.

"What did you tell her then?" He couldn't help but ask.

It was Sakura's turn to blush this time, turning a bright red colour as a result. "Well uh, I may have perhaps agreed to her requests?" She said in a small voice. "But I told her that it would take a few years and that she shouldn't hold any expectations any time soon," Sakura quickly added, hoping to perhaps ease the situation. She didn't want Naruto to think that she had forced this all onto him without some sort of compromise. After all, she did manage to buy them a little time right?

"Ah well I guess that's okay then Sakura-chan. I didn't want to make your mom sad or anything. After all, she has one of the same dreams as me," he replied rather nonchalantly, taking in the situation better than she had expected.

Sakura sighed in relief however; as long as he had taken it well, the future was looking bright. "Thank heavens that you're not mad at me."

He frowned, obviously confused. "Mad? Why would I ever be mad at you Sakura-chan? You're allowing us to have children aren't you? I don't see how that would make me mad."

She pursed her lips. "I don't know, I guess that I just thought that you wouldn't take it well because it was so sudden and yeah."

Naruto chuckled. "There's no need to worry Sakura-chan! We'll get your mom some grandkids in no time!"

Outside of the apartment, one overjoyed Mebuki Haruno fist pumped in the air as she did a small victory jig in triumph. Trust Naruto to get the ball rolling. She had definitely given her blessings to the right boy.

* * *

><p>"So–"<p>

"_No_ mom. We haven't done anything yet. Didn't I say years? It's only been a week. So please mom, just stop asking."

"How did you know I was even going to ask about that?"

"I see it in your face mom. And the fact that you've asked me the same thing every single day since we last talked about this gave it all away."

Mebuki did an uncharacteristic pout as Sakura ignored her, turning her back toward her.

"I should just ask Naruto to hurry it up with you then. He seems more willing to cooperate," Mebuki remarked slyly, keeping a sharp eye on her pink haired daughter.

Sakura turned back toward her abruptly, mortification written across her face. "You wouldn't dare mom. Don't you dare go talk to Naruto about this!"

"I'm sorry honey, but it's for the good of the Haruno bloodline."

"Mom!"

* * *

><p>Naruto let a rather embarrassed grin grace his lips as he stared at the girl uncomfortably. "Your mom talked to me about it again," he brought up as casually as he could. It was impossible however; Sakura was already glaring the moment he had let the word 'mom' slip his lips.<p>

"That woman is impossible," she growled to herself.

He let out an embarrassed chuckle. "You're not going to do anything to her right, Sakura-chan?"

She looked at him strangely. "Why would I do something to her? She may be the bane of my existence right now but she's still my mother and I would never do anything like that to her."

Naruto looked a little relieved at that but the tenseness in his muscles still did not disappear. If she had responded like that, then maybe her response to his next question wouldn't be so bad too right?

"Then you wouldn't do anything to me right? Because I did some things too Sakura-chan..." He trailed off, his nerves getting the better of him.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you do this time Naruto?" She grounded out, emphasising his name with extra force.

He gulped, perspiration quickly building up on his forehead as he looked away from her in fear. "I... Well, I _may_ or may_ not_ have promised your mom that I would make a move tonight and... Please don't kill me Sakura-chan!"

"I'mthe one who's going to make the first move tonight Naruto and it's not going to be pretty. How does a little fist dance to your face sound? Appealing enough for you?"

"Well that depends on what you mean by a fist dance. Do you mean a literal fist dance with our fists actually dancing or are you implying something else? Ah... Forget I ever asked Sakura-chan! Please don't do this!"

* * *

><p>It took approximately one and half years, three months and twenty two days of endless pestering for babies to be born and more unwanted advice as well as nasty bruises to their bodies (well to Naruto's body) until finally, Mebuki had finally gotten what she had wanted. It was a long ride, but at last her two children (Naruto was now a son to her) had finally announced that they would be having an offspring of their own.<p>

"Are you _happy_ now mom? This is the early Christmas present we've gotten for you," Sakura announced, though not unkindly. It was a long, long journey filled with her mother's endless pestering but she had finally managed to find a way to keep her satisfied for the next nine months.

Tears of joy were streaming down the kunoichi's face as she practically bear hugged her daughter in a bone crushing embrace, seemingly having forgotten about the new life inside Sakura. "Mom! You're going to squish the baby!" She complained, rubbing her stomach when her mom finally had the wits to let go.

"I-I'm sorry dear. It's just that I'm just so happy for you two now. I finally get to have some grandchildren of my own now," came her tearful explanation, her eyes now fixated on Sakura's belly. It was still flat but she knew that there was signs of life inside her; the girl was a medic nin after all. She was the one who diagnosed her own condition in the first place.

Sakura smiled gently at her mother, glad to see how happy she had made her. It was at times like these that she felt the urge to do more things that would make her mother as happy as this. To see that genuine and loving smile that radiated happiness from her mother again, she needed to do something like this more often. She knew that Naruto would have no qualms to her decision either. He was the one who practically pushed for it in the first place.

Mebuki wiped the last of her tears away as she regained her composure, a stern look now embedded on her face. Sakura looked at her warily, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up in anxiety. She was going to do something, she could feel it.

"Now, how many weeks are you along?" She asked abruptly, Sakura almost flinching at the loud volume of her voice.

"Ah, well I think I'm three weeks along," she answered timidly. Mebuki gave her a calculative stare, furthering Sakura's already bursting anxiety.

"So, have you felt any cravings lately? Has Naruto filled those cravings? Are you overworking yourself? You shouldn't overwork yourself if you are, it's going to harm the baby. You're getting enough fluids and you're eating a lot right Sakura? You're also resting well? Do you feel any pains? When are you going to go on maternal leave? Have you told Tsunade-sama about this? She needs to know; I can't have you working too hard while you're pregnant." Her mother began raiding her with so many questions at the same time that it was making her head whirl.

"Mom! Stop!" She finally shouted when she heard her say something about moving in with Naruto. They weren't exactly married yet due to Mebuki's overwhelming persistence, and they weren't engaged either but they were close to becoming engaged, at least she thought so. She knew Naruto would probably take a while until he proposed but she couldn't put it against him. They were still new to this sort of thing after all. However with a baby on the way, she guessed that it would be more ideal for them to be married. But then again, she didn't exactly want to look like a bloated whale on her wedding day.

Mebuki halted in her inquisition as she stared gently at her daughter, concern washing over her features. She noticed that Sakura was looking a little pale and she guessed that the girl was overwhelmed by the sudden raid of questions. "I'm sorry honey," she apologised sincerely, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

Sakura looked up at her before she felt a sudden bile rise in her throat. She slapped two hands onto her mouth before running into the direction of the bathroom, the vomit threatening to spill out any moment now. Mebuki watched her run as realisation dawned on her and a soft smile graced her lips. She reminisced the days when she too acted like that during her pregnancy and she couldn't stop the nostalgia from overwhelming her senses.

"Sakura, honey! Are you okay?" Mebuki called from the living room after hearing the toilet flush. Sakura came out of the bathroom looking worse for wear; her hair was frazzled and she looked extremely pale. However her fists were clenched for an unknown reason, confusing Mebuki at the realisation.

"Mom, I'm only having _one_ child. You're not getting anymore out of me," she announced with a determined gaze.

Mebuki frowned, trying to voice out her protests but Sakura stopped her with a fierce glare.

"_One_ grandkid mom, that's it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom to puke out my guts again."

And with that, Sakura ran right back into the bathroom, proving her declaration to be true. Mebuki sighed, she was going to have to talk to Naruto again.

* * *

><p>Mebuki felt as though she was going to cry waterfalls as soon as she saw the face of her beloved grandson. It took almost two years to finally see the grandchild she had been dreaming of and she still couldn't believe that he was now cradled in her arms. She looked up to see the pair who had made her dream come true, both of whom were looking as exhausted as the other but were still smiling brightly.<p>

"Merry Christmas mom?" Sakura tried joking, albeit deadbeat from labour.

She grinned at her, cuddling her grandson closer to her chest as her eyes stared at her in love. "It's a little too late to say that but thank you Sakura," Mebuki answered kindly.

The kunoichi let a tired smile grace her lips as she relaxed into the pillows. Naruto made sure to fluff her pillow and tuck her in before seating next to Mebuki and his newborn son. He couldn't stop staring at the mini carbon copy of himself; he had the same unruly blond hair and even though he was sleeping, he had that same cheeky grin on his face. When he was first born however, the first thing Naruto had noted was the inherited bright emerald eyes that took after Sakura. It seemed even brighter than hers, twinkling like the stars in the night sky. And it seemed that his son had indeed inherited his mother's cute button nose also.

"You got him to sleep pretty fast," Naruto remarked, gazing lovingly at his son.

Mebuki smirked. "Of course. I was the one who raised the one you call your beloved after all," she quipped.

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks for that then," he commented sincerely.

She simply smiled bright at him. "No, I thank _you_ for helping her grow up into the person she is today Naruto. You've been there for her when I wasn't and I'm extremely grateful for that."

He was embarrassed, a light pink staining his cheeks as a result. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You don't have to thank me for that. I didn't really do anything. Sakura-chan was already strong on her own," he replied earnestly. Though she had her eyes closed and was waiting to finally drift into a deep slumber, Sakuea had heard what Naruto had said and couldn't help but inwardly croon as he never ceased to amaze her with the amount of compliments he had in his storage. He never really did seem to run out did he?

"Speaking of Sakura, are you planning to propose yet Naruto?" Mebuki abruptly changed the topic, shifting toward the couple's future marriage plans. Naruto's blush deepened, looking away for a moment in embarrassment. He didn't know how to respond. Sure he had wanted to do it for a while, and he even had the ring sorted out, but there wasn't a good time when Sakura suddenly got pregnant.

Sakura, who had been unintentionally eavesdropping on the conversation, had her ears perked when she heard her mother mention a topic she was still uncertain about. She was curious as to what Naruto's answer was. Was he going to propose soon? Or was he still not ready?

Shifting his collar a bit, Naruto cleared his throat. "Ah, well, I want to propose to Sakura-chan but I haven't found a good time yet. I think I might propose after little _Chiku_ here is about six months? I know Sakura-chan doesn't want to get married while she still has her pregnancy fat," Naruto responded truthfully, causing Sakura to inwardly blush at his concern for her well being. She really couldn't have gotten better than Naruto. He was most definitely _the one_.

Mebuki smiled at the boy's words, extremely joyous that Sakura had chosen the right man to be her son-in-law. Naruto was definitely a keeper.

"I see, well you better make sure you leave hints that you are going to propose to her. Knowing Sakura, she would get insecure and start doubting your love for her since you wouldn't seem to be proposing anytime soon," Mebuki advised wisely.

He nodded, making a mental note of her advice. "Women are difficult to understand," Naruto sighed.

She chuckled heartily. "Well, men are too simple-minded," she retorted. Sakura silently agreed with her. Men definitely had a one track mind in her opinion.

The blond huffed. "We are not simple-minded. We just don't like thinking about the little stuff."

Mebuki laughed him off. "Sure sure, but don't get too loud now Naruto. You might wake the baby," she lightly scolded, motioning to the sleeping child in her arms.

Naruto instantly quieted before holding out his arms, asking for Mebuki to pass his son over. She carefully handed Naruto her grandson, making sure he was safely cradled in Naruto's arms before finally letting go.

The jinchuuriki gazed down at his newborn son, a large grin full of love and sincerity spreading across his face. He moved a finger to stroke his son's cheek, his grin instantly growing wider at the softness of his cheeks.

Naruto glanced at the sleeping pink haired medic nin before looking back at his son, a fatherly gaze in place. "Your mama might be sleeping right now but I know that this is what she would've wanted to say. Welcome to the world _Shinachiku_."


End file.
